The One
by AJfantasies
Summary: This is my rendition of 'The One' by Kiera Cass, i hope you enjoy. America loves Maxon and now she is going to fight for him. But her past, and present clash, bringing new problems. Then, of course the rebels cause some serious issues, and King Clarkson isn't to much better. Will America be able to figure things out before it is too late and she loses Maxon...Forever.
1. A Plan

"If she is going to win we are going to need a plan" the words echoed in my brain a thousand times and I still had no Idea what to do.

Anne, Mary, and Lucy are trying their best as well, but we all sit at the table in my room staring at each other in a painful silence. we sat there for what seemed like hours, then suddenly, something clicks in Anne's brain and gives me a diabolical grin. She starts to scribble on a piece of paper.

After a minute i spoke "Anne, what are you doing?"

No response. Then i waited for a few more minutes.

"ANNE!" I pleaded with a desperate tone in my voice, "what on earth are you doing?"

She just smiled, and continued writing. I was about to snatch the paper out from under her, then she stopped. She slowly lifted up the paper and then slid it across the table to me. I grabbed it quickly, i couldn't wait another moment in this agony, and read it. I just shook my head in amazement, i was baffled.

"Anne, sweetheart, i knew i had the best maids in the place but this takes the cake" I said laughing at my little pun.

* * *

Then next next day was a blur , at dinner Maxon tugged his ear but i shook my head. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but right now i didn't care. He went straight to Kriss after out intimate encounter in the safe room, i knew i was supposed to 'trust' him but it still hurt. I went to my room locked it, leaning on the door i breathed a heavy sigh of relief, till i heard a stirring in the the room.

"Mer" he whispered as he walked out of the dark corner he had hidden himself in.

Aspen.

I closed my eyes for what i was about to say was not easy, but it had to be done.

"Aspen, you must leave.." i started but he interrupted me.

"No, i love you, i will always love you..." he whispered, then i returned the favor and interrupted him.

"Get out Aspen, i love you and will continue to love you, but We, us, this. This is over, i am 'In' love with Maxon. You must go and please don't speak to me in private without my consent" i paused and took in a deep breath, then continued, "That was not easy to say, and i still want to talk to you, but as friends, good friend, close friends, but not as lovers." i ended

He looked at me and then said "I understand," then walked out of the room.

Ugh. Why did he do this to me, always making me feel guilty for something 'HE' did! I cannot regret something that had to be done, if i wanted a shot at a life with Maxon this had to be done. I have this explainable feeling for Maxon, and i can't shake it no matter what i try. That is the reason i have my little plan.

Tired i plopped done on my bed , closed my eyes, just to re-open them to the morning and the sun shining into my eyes.

We started right away, getting up i took the dress my maids had left out for me, and tossed it over my head and pulled it onto my body. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of sliver and blue sparkly heels, they matched perfect with my blue silk dress. My dress was a pale blue, cut just above my knees, it came in at my waist and flowed out though the skirt. I forced the shoes on my feet quickly and sat on a chair in front of my vanity as my maids walked in they immediately went to work. They pinched, primped, polished and princess-ed me up, until i was ready, and i left for breakfast.

This was no ordinary breakfast it was a Birthday breakfast for Queen Amberly. Since it was a special breakfast the food tasted even more extraordinary, if that was possible. As i was eating a delicate pastry, i looked up and saw Maxon. Our eyes met he winked and pleading pulled on his ear, but once again i refused.

He looked at me begging and i just looked away. Soon after i excused myself and headed into the hallway, i was on my way to step one of the plan. Then as i walked past a door, it opened and an arm grabbed me pulling me into a dark room. I looked into the captors face who gave me a sly smile, and i wasn't expecting what he did next.


	2. Another Mistake

**HI EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ( I KNOW ONLY A FEW, BUT ITS A START)!**

**i am new at this so please go easy on me if i mess up! Also, since i am new ANY AND ALL SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS A WELCOME! **

**IN RESPONSE TO LILY- yes, the cold shoulder is part of the plan but Maxon screws it up... muahhaaha**

**ALSO: i will be posting AT LEAST one chapter daily if my school and sports do not get in the way, i apologize ahead of time if they do!**

**THANKS YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**OH A I APOLOGIZE FOR MY WRITING IF MY COUNTRY ROOTS SHOW THROUGH! **

* * *

I felt a tingling on my lips and a sweet gentle touch, but it didn't stay that way for long. It quickly turned passionate and hard. His arms were around me getting tighter. I was shock I didn't know what to do. With my back against the wall, i was almost trapped. My mind was racing, i wanted to kiss him, but i knew i shouldn't. I would only show affection to Maxon and this wasn't him, Maxon kissed me like i was a flower, so soft and delicate. No, there was only one person who would kiss me this way, Aspen.

Once i realized it i yelled, "NO, stop!" I pushed him away, "Aspen i told you i can't do this" walking away I started to feel the wall for the light switch. I couldn't find it. I heard him breathe in deep and let it out slowly. Ignoring it i kept on looking. I was too busy looking to notice the figure before me, he was tall, too tall. Then i knew. This wasn't Aspen.

"Aspen?!" he responded, and my heart stopped. His voice was shaking and tinted with anger "Who the heck is Aspen?"

I didn't know what to say, i stuttered "I-i-i, U-h, Maxon darling, th-" he stopped me, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled, i felt tears in my eyes, "What makes you think that i am still your darling after you thought i was another man. A man you would allow to kiss you that way?!" Then i lost it.

Tears streaming down my cheek, i slid down the wall and curled into a ball. I looked up to see this beautiful brown eyes staring at me, full of hurt and pain. I tried to speak, but he just shushed me with a finger and picked me up. He carried me to our bench in the gardens and sat me down.

"Maxon," he turned his head away from me, trying to hide the tears. "Look at me," i sweetly whispered, putting a finger to his cheek and pushed his head to face me. "This is not it seems, you have to trust me," I cringed wishing to take back the work as i said it .

"TRUST?!" he quietly yelled, "Why should I trust you? You lost my trust already, and just when i start to give it back you do this!"

"MAXON!" this time i am the one yelling, "Aspen was my OLD boyfriend, the one i told you about. He came he as a guard to the place, the very one _you_ put at my room to guard. I was afraid if it told you, that you would send him away or that he would lose his job at the palace and i didn't want that. However, i also didn't want you thinking i still had feelings for him."

I stopped to take a breath when he cut in, "have you kissed him since you were here?" Oh God, why did he ask that?"

I sighed, closed my eyes and mumbled "Yes." With that answer he got up from the bench and started pacing, but i continued, "but Maxon it was only a one time thing, and i was angry, hurt, and mad at you. I know, i shouldn't have done it. I regret it now but i can't change it. I thought you were him because, well i couldn't find him, and i needed to talk to him. About a month had gone by when i saw him just a few nights ago. He didn't want to just talk but i did, i had to tell him something, once i told him he was angry, but he is not the type to give up easily. So, since i had hurt you recently, and we haven't spent much time together, yes that is my fault but, i figured it was him,"

"Really, what did you tell him that he couldn't accept?" he asked a bit sarcastically but more hurt.

"I told him that we were over," i stopped, "and that i wanted you."

He stopped pacing, and looked at me. He looked deeply into my eyes and then broke the gaze. I wanted to run up and let him hold me, but i knew now was a bad time. I was about to say something when he walked back inside without saying a word.

I ran to my room, and jumped into my bed and sobbed into my pillow. As soon as my pillow was soaked with my tears there was a knock at the door, the maid handed me a letter it had Maxon's hand writing on it.

I didn't want to read the letter, i was positive it was saying that i was a traitor. To not only the country but to his heart as well. Still I opened the letter, i read it slowly while my heart dropped and melted at the same time.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER ! most of my chapters are going to end this way! but hey here's an incentive, if i get 10 reviews ill post another chapter TONIGHT! what do ya think? can you do it! **


	3. Fixing things

**OK GUYS TECHNICALLY I NEEDED 2 MORE REVIEWS BUT, I SINCE YOU GUYS ARE BEGGING ME,...**

**but before i begin, can i ask a few things? you guys are amazing and make me feel special, but i am only 14 so please don't use language in the reviews if you can help it. Thanks so much! **

**THE MORE REVIEWS AND RATINGS THE FASTER I POST! **

**Well you asked for it so here ya go! ...**

* * *

_'My Darling, gently tugging your ear, i am in need of your healing services. Please My dear...i trust you.'_

My heart was pounding out of my chest as i traveled to his room. Of course, the guards stopped me, but i showed them the letter and they allowed me to pass. Half-jogging-sprinting to his room, i finally reached his door. I knocked gently on the door, he moaned telling me to come in. I walked in and i winced, his back was bloody, and i could feel the heat radiating from the gashes.

I shuffled across the floor to his bed where he sat, holding his back box. I grabbed it and started wiping the dried blood off him, being careful not to cause bleeding again. He breathed deep each time I touched his back. I couldn't take it and i had to ask.

"What did i do now?" i asked choking up. "Why do you think it was you?" he asked

"Because, if It was about you, you would have stood up to him" I said with tears in my eyes. "Nothing , America, I caused it, but he would use any excuse to take it out on you," said said sucking in at the pain while I rubbed gel in his torn flesh.

I knew that wasn't true , he was only trying to spare me the hurt. I started to bawl saying I should just leave and let him marry Kriss. He stopped me and rubbed my cheek with his hand kissing it lightly , it was code for 'not gonna happen'.

Trying to take our minds of things i said, "don't think just because you are hurt that you can call me 'my dear'. He chuckled, "whatever you say darli.." he stopped at the pain I cuased him as I was wrapping the lashes. I did this to hold in the antiboitic cream and antiseptics I rubbed in them, along with a numbing/soothing gel. It would help him in the log run I just hate to cause him more pain.

Once I fixed him up, he turned to me and softly kissed me, leaving that unexplainable feeling in me once again.

"Now," he whispered jokingly yet serious, "I have matter to discuss with you, about our ear tugging," I laughed knowing what was coming next, "it is typically understood that if one of tugs our ear that the other pull theirs too. Unless they have urgent prince-ly matters to attened to. Then they are excused, I will not accept the playing hard to get response."

"I can't make any promises!" I teased. Then I boldy kissed him, only for a few seconds and then I pulled away. I walked to the door , but right before I left I simled and said, "Goognight, my dear." Shutting the door , I ran to my room and feel asleep, thinking of Maxon.


	4. Deceiving

**I apologize for the last chapter being so short and vague! I promise that the next couple ones will be better! but come on yall i need some more REVIEWS! Please!? **

**Alrighty, here goes nuthin...**

* * *

I woke up to the cold chill of the wind running down my spine. I was so distracted last night i must have left the balcony door open. As rolled out of bed and crawled to the door to shut it. Before i could close it i heard a man's voice in the gardens. I though it was weird since only Maxon and i really go to the gardens. So, i listened hoping to figure out the source of the voice, but i couldn't. This voice was unfamiliar, i breathed deep, happy it wasn't Maxon with Kriss or Celeste. He was speaking in a hushed whisper. There were 2 of them, i couldn't see them, only hear. Slowly, i inched my way to the railing, hiding myself from them. Still, i listened.

"Stop it sweetie," he giggled, "You're going to get us caught."

"No i won't," she whispered, i could tell she was happy, "Nobody knows we are out here and i will leave in time for breakfast."

They stopped talking, but i could hear them moving. That's when i saw them, a guard and a girl, behind a bush that backed up to the Palace wall. I couldn't recognize them from my view, but i was curious. Only the one of the selected would need to leave to make it to breakfast. I wanted to know who was out there, but i didn't know how to find out. I decided i would discuss it with Maxon and ask him about it.

I rang for my maids, and allowed them to dress me. I was tried and felt like being pampered this once. Since Maxon screwed up my plan, I feel like i don't have to change myself. I can just be America. Normally him ruining my plans would be bad but i got what it wanted... i gained a part of his trust back. How did i do that? i asked my self. I didn't know but i sure as heck wasn't gonna mess with it. Now

On my way to breakfast I ran into my Blond hair, brown eyed prince.

"Hey there beautiful," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine, " I've missed you."

"Maxon!" i joked, "It has only been like, 9 hours." He looked into my eyes causing my heartbeat to speed up, "Far to long, i'm afraid i might have to see you tonight," he questioned pulling his ear. I chuckled, and pulled mine too.

He escorted me into the dining hall and he sat me right next to him. So close our knees were touching. I felt so happy in that moment i almost didn't notice Kriss coming in late.

She ran in gracefully and apologized for being tardy and sat down. She smiled down at her plate and she was ecstatic. Far too happy for a girl who was late and her reason was not Maxon. I continued eating my pastry as i contemplated the odd situation. Then it clicked. Kriss was the girl in the gardens. She was 'Cheating' on Maxon! I was about to turn to him and tell him that i needed to see him after breakfast when i felt a foot rubbing my leg.

I turned to Maxon who was looking at his plate, and his face was completely normal. Yet under his Prince face i could see a grin, he was torturing me. He knew i would blush and want to make him stop, but i couldn't since was were at the table and the girls would know what he was doing. His foot lowered to mine and messed with it, without thinking i did it back. Wait, why was i encouraging him? i stopped but he didn't. I could tell he wasn't pleased so he decided to wrap his leg around mine. I blushed deeply. His face was turning red from laughter, but kept it hidden so well. I couldn't take it. I finished my food and excused my self, but i was stuck, and Maxon wasn't moving. Ugh, so i decided to knock my fork to the ground and as went under the table to get it i pulled Maxon down with me. He almost hit his head on the table and i could hear laughter from the table. I didn't care, he deserved it.

"I would appreciate it if you would detach yourself from me," he smiled and whispered, "eh, why should i?" He gave me his signature smile.

I can't believe i as gonna do this but i did. I grabbed his collar pulled him to me and kissed him. Of course he kissed me back, but it wasn't enough for me. I needed a little payback. I ran my fingers through his hair, loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons. Then abruptly i ended the kiss, leaving him unsatisfied, I freed my leg and left. I laughed at myself. I knew he would forget to fix himself before sitting back down, and everybody would know what happened under the table.

I happily walked back to my room, and started to write a letter to May. As i stared to write i heard something strange. It was the noise of my door lock being clicked into place. I turned around, expecting Maxon, but who i saw was not him.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! i hope this chapter is better! if you want more chapters you know what to do! but the reviews need to be up to at least 30! and if you do i promise it will be a good chapter! not too short, not too long! **


	5. Taken

**As promised! here you go! **

* * *

I saw a man in all black, covering his face with a mask. I panicked I sucked in my breath to scream, but as i did he ran over to me and pinned me against the wall, smashing a cloth over my face. In a matter of seconds everything went dark.

I woke up in a dark room. Well it wasn't a room , it was moving. I put my ear against the bottom of the floor and listened. I was on a train. It was moving fast. I tried to stand up but my feet were shackled. No wonder my hands are free, i can unlock my feet without a key.

I knew if i didn't get out i would be killed. Looking for a way out i crawled from left to right feeling the floor and the wall. All i needed was a crack and i might be able to break the wooden panels and escape. I found the door, but of course it was locked. I looked for something the break the lock with, but it was useless. I was alone in this room, not a single thing in it but me. Honestly i wanted to just sit in the corner and cry over Maxon, but i had to find a way out. So i kept trying, that's when i heard the voices.

I decided to act like i was still unconscious. I laid back down to the position i was in before and i just tried to clam down. I heard the door creak and 2 men walked in, "she sill hasn't come to," the other spoke, "pick her up and take her to the boss." He walked over to me and picked me up. I was in his arms for a few minutes then i was set on a couch. I still acted asleep and listened, hoping i could find a way to escape or what they had planned for me. "Wake her up!" a deep voice bellowed through the car, "i need to talk to her before we arrive at the palace."

The palace? Oh my God, I'm a bargaining chip. Me for information, the diaries, maybe even Maxon. No, i cannot let them hurt Maxon.

I was about to speak when i felt a cold liquid on my face. I woke me up even more than i was, and screamed bloody murder. The man just tied my hands and covered my mouth to stop me.

"What do you want?!" i yelled, "My dear America," did he really just call me that, that made hate him more, "I simply want your help." he calmly stated.

"What makes you think i would EVER help you?" he just laughed, "you wouldn't want your wonderful prince to get hurt, now would you." I hate him, I HATE HIM!

"Ok so what do i do?" i asked, very angrily. "Just simply tell Prince Maxon to leave the diaries and 10,000 dollars in the middle of the Rosalyn forest around 8 tomorrow night."

Wait. Why would he meet in the forest if he said we are going to the palace? Its a trap, if Maxon goes to the meeting place, he will bring reinforcements, leaving the palace vulnerable. The rebels could invade, kill and steal all that they want, plus deceive Maxon, and get the diaries.

"Yeah? Well how do i contact him?" i asked sarcastically. "Oh, just leave that to us. All you need to do is look desperate enough for your Prince to exactly what you say." with that he motioned to the guards.

They walked towards me and ripped my dress, messed up my hair, and slapped me around the make me look pitiful and hurt. Then they turned a camera to me and told me to speak.

I was prepared for this.

"Maxon, Maxon, please listen to me, i am safe, i am fine. They want me to tell you to leave the diaries and 10,000 dollars in the middle of Rosalyn forest tomorrow night around 8. In exchange, for...me." i stopped, looked into the camera, blinked twice and discreetly tugged my ear. Then the camera stopped. I was hoping with everything in me that Maxon got my signal. If he didn't i knew we would all die.

"Well done my dear," he said , "lets move!" he said, and the rebels started to move as the train stopped.

Then before i could respond, i was unconscious.

* * *

**DO YOU LIKE ITTT!?**


	6. Feelings

**OK YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! ** **41 reviews!? thank you so much! keep it up! Yes, yes i know i cliffhang you a lot but... its more fun on my end! muhahahaah, :)**

**ALSO the more out R&R the faster i will post, i might even post 2 or 3 chapters TODAY!**

**Well here ya go... **

* * *

I woke up, and felt like i was being tortured. Everyday without her i die a little inside, i feel the pain she must be feeling, i see the hurt in her in her eyes. The worst part is, i can do absolutely nothing about it. The rebels left without a trace, only taking America. They figured out she was my favorite, that she meant everything to me, and decided to use her to beak me down. Like some object to be obtained, not as a human being that deserves to be loved.

I got up from my bed with a massive headache, probably from lack of sleep. I went to my bathroom to wash my face, there were dark circles around my eyes. I realized, if i don't get her back, how will I live myself? No, Maxon, don't think like that, **_I_**will find her.

I had just left my room when i ran into my mother.

"Maxon, honey i know this is hard on you but as the future king you have to be strong. Not only for America, but for the people of Illea as well" she paused, i knew where this was going, "you must go on the report tonight, and act like nothing is wrong. That we have everything under control." This was not the best time to bring this up, and it brought our the anger in me, "BUT IT IS NOT OKAY!" i felt tears in my eyes, "they have her and i have no way to know if she's even alive. I can't get her back, she is probably being tortured, and i am in the lap of luxury. How am i supposed to act like everything is normal? I feel like i'm dying, every minute, every second of the day i imagine her beautiful eyes filled with tears. Her fiery spark, slowly burning out, her perfect auburn hair slowly fading. I don't know why i feel this way but i do. Mother, there is no way i can do this." i ended, breaking down. I covered my face with my hands to hide my emotions from my mother.

"I do, i know why you feel the way you do," she softly whispered, "It is the way i feel about your father," she puzzled me, what did she mean? "What i'm saying is, Maxon darling, you are in love." She took my hands in hers looking into my my eyes, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

Was that it? I am really in love? I guess that seems like a reasonable possibility. I mean, it is hard not to fall in love with America. I knew the first time we met she was special. From then on i thought about her more than anything. She was so different than the other girls, she didn't intend to steal my heart, but she did. I was in love, there was one problem, the one i love was taken from me. Now i have to get her back.

"Mother, I-" she cut me off, "I understand, and i'll deal with your father." She walked back down the hallway to the women's room.

She always new how to make everything work. She always takes my feelings into consideration and doesn't push me the way father does. America would have to learn my mothers tricks and ways.

I am done with this stupid competition, once America feels the same way i am ending it. Forget about my fathers feelings, this is my life. He will not rule me forever, and i will protect America.

* * *

I ate in my room that night and decided to watch the report in my room. I found no reason to see the girls tonight, why would i? I only have eyes for America, and if anything were to happen to her. I, I don't think i would be able to marry anyone else.

I turned on the T.V. just in time to her Illea's national anthem play, leading into the report. My father got on stage, addressing the recent events. He excused my absence, saying i was not myself. That was definitely true, i thought. He was about to bring up the capture of America, say it was under control, when the screen went dark.

The picture went from my father, to static. Only for a second, then i picture popped onto the screen. I saw a girl, she looked roughed up, with her hands tied.

It only took about a second for me to know, it was America. Tears streamed down my face, i was so happy. She was alive. I wanted to kiss the screen, but i still had to find her. I did not know how long she had left. Then she started to speak, "Maxon, Maxon, please listen to me, i am safe, i am fine. They want me to tell you to leave the diaries and 10,000 dollars in the middle of Rosalyn forest tomorrow night around 8. In exchange, for...me." As soon as she finished, i saw something. What i saw made me love her even more. She discreetly blinked twice, and pulled her ear. Just like i had taught her. Nobody would notice it unless they were looking for it. Then screen went blank.

I bolted out of my room, i had to find my father. I had to tell him. Tell him, i know where America is and how to win this fight once and for all.

* * *

**Yes, yes ... scream at me for the cliffhanger! heeheee :) i hope you like it! new chapter soon! **


	7. An Apple

**Chapter 7!** **one of the reviews mentioned Kriss and Aspen... hmmmm... ANYWAYS... you guys make me feel awesome! I have never had writing classes and things so all these positive comments make me soo happy! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to complete darkness, but I was not alone. I was in the rebel camp, or trap as I would call it. They had me next to a tree, my feet still locked up. I sat there trying to recollect my thoughts, my mind was still a bit fuzzy from being under so long. Once I had everything organized, I started to recall my plan.

I started looking around for a guard that would typically be watching my every move, but there wasn't one. Strange, but I wasn't going to question it, it just made me somewhat uneasy. As my eyes adjusted to the nightlight I began to see outlines of trees, tents, and of course, people. I was desperately trying to figure which way the place was, because when I got a chance I was bolting out of here. Although there was a flaw in my scheme, my feet. I analyzed my irons, looking for the key hole. It is very small, but I found it. I rubbed the thin ropes that held my hands against the rough tree bark. It took me a while, and by the time the ropes gave way my arms were sore and my writs bled from the friction. Yet my hands were free, that is a step in a good direction. With my hands untied I discreetly slid my hand up to my hair searching for a pin. Digging through my hair I was about to grab a pin when I saw 2 guards approaching me. Immediately stopped, placing my hands behind my back.

"Hello your highness," one of them said mockingly, "ready to return to your beloved prince yet?" the other snorted, laughing at themselves. I just raised my head high, and tilted it the opposite direction of them. I didn't faze them, and they just walked on by.

Once they were out of earshot and my line of vision, I reached up again the pulled out two pins. Instantaneously I began to work on the lock, checking for rebels every second. I could hear them laughing, yelling, some sounded drunk. Stupid, I though to myself. You are trying to sabotage the royal family and you decide to become intoxicated, that's more like idiotic.

It seemed like forever before I made some progress with the lock. No matter how much I felt like giving up, I didn't. I looked into the sky, it had to be nearing 8 o'clock, I was running out of time. Dang, these rebels might be primitive but they sure make some pretty tough locks. I heard a second click of the latch, I was close to unlocking it. I felt the notch inside it, I was about to pull it when their leader started walking to me. I hid my hand again.

He looked into my eyes, "It's show time sweetie." He reached to pick me up, he noticed my hands were untied, "Clever my dear, clever."

I heard a guard ask if he wanted to tie my hands again, he just shook his head, "No, she can't go anywhere with those on," he pointed to my shackles, "besides, she worked so hard to free herself, I hate to undo that work," he smirked, followed by a slight chuckle.

He led me to an open clearing, explaining how this was going to work. Basically, the dairies and the money are on the far side of the clearing, and I was going with a group of the rebels at gunpoint to fetch them. If they are not there or things are out-of-order, the signal will be given I will be killed, instantly. Comforting, I thought. Honestly I knew how this was actually going to pan out if Maxon didn't get my signal. I would go with them, the diaries might be there, if they are they take them and me back or take them and kill me. On the other hand if the diaries aren't there, I will die or be tortured.

Once he finished his monologue about what would happen if I tried any funny business he sat me back down next to another tree. Okay, now I had to finish this lock. It took me a second but I did it, but things are trickier now. I'm in the middle of the camp, if I try to escape ill be shot. So I decided I'd run when I had to, thus I had a second plan forming. I positioned the shackles so that the wouldn't come off unless I gave them a slight push. This would work, I though, it had to.

As soon as everything was ready I heard a man say, "Get up!" I did, slowly. They grabbed me, and positioned me a gunpoint at the front of the 'pack'.

We stared walking slowly, and with every step I became more alert. Without tilting my head I listened for sounds, and peered around for a sign. We kept moving, very slow. The rebels were very relaxed, they though they were in control. I hoped with everything in me that Maxon was here somewhere, and that's when I saw it.

Attached to a tree limb directly to my left was a small green apple. It was about 10 yards from the diaries. As we approached the tree I knew it was time.

I kicked my shackles, they fell off, then I ran like the wind. I ducked, zigzagging, and trying to dodge bullets, one grazed my right arm, I felt searing pain shoot through me, but I had to keep moving. I sprinted under the apple's limb, and rounded the tree trunk, but before I could turn I felt a mans arm on me. He held me tight, shushing my scream with a hand. He held a gun, armed with multiple daggers, but he wasn't alone. I looked around and saw men, camouflaged in green in the trees, some in black, like the night sky on the ground. They aimed for the rebels, and started firing. The rebels dropped, but more came, however Maxon was prepared. Our men surrounded their camp from the back, circling them in a round pen of gunmen. The rebels weren't out numbered, but the were pitifully out gunned. They started to flee, but our men chased after them.

I remembered the palace, I turned to the man who held me and urgently whispered, "The palace, have the-" he cut me off, "Darling, I made sure we were prepared, we called in extra men from the village patrols, and barricaded the gates. Everyone is safe." I didn't realize it was Maxon, his face painted black and his clothes were so different.

Once he saw the rebels were far away and we were safe, he told the men to pull back, taking all prisoners with them and head for the palace. The prisoners were put in a heavily guarded van and their leader was unconscious, and tied up. How ironic I though, you knocked me out and tied me up, now its your turn.

We got in a truck and left, then Maxon took out a bandage and wrapped my arm, being careful not to hurt me. Once he patched me up I sat in his lap, he held me so tight. Oh, how I had missed him. I leaned up and gently kissed him on the chin. He was pleasantly surprised and returned my affection with a soft kiss on my nose, then my cheek, and slowly moved to my lips. He lingered there for a moment, I felt that thing again, and I never wanted to let go. After he pulled back he whispered in my ear, "My sweet darling America, I've missed you so much." He moved his mouth to behind my ear and kissed me, then gently placed a quick peck on my neck. He told me to get some rest, that I would need it when I returned. I did not like the feeling of losing sight of him, but being in his arms I felt safe, and I slowly drifted off.

* * *

**There no cliffhanger this time! :) Hope you enjoy! **


	8. Betrayal

**OK i am extremely sad, only one of my lovely readers review my last chapter was it really that bad :( LOL i didn't think so, but please let me know if u guys dislike something i do ill do my best not to do it again! **

* * *

I woke up in my room, Maxon was quietly sleeping next to me. I turned over to face him, he is so handsome. His beautiful eyes, looked so sweet closed, his perfectly chiseled nose above his soft lips. I couldn't help my self, I leaned over to kiss him. As i did so he rolled on top of me, kissing me before i got the chance.

I was sweet, yet extremely passionate. I felt his hand on my back, gently rubbing it. I wanted to push him of to mess with him, but my arm prevented me from doing so.

"Maxon," i mumbled as he kissed my jaw, "You are every sneaky." i laughed.

"I know," he murmured. "But my darling no matter how much i would like to continue, i am dying of hunger," i teased. "Fine," he said, but then looked deeply into my eyes, and placed his lips on mine, causing me to shiver how intimate that kiss was.

Eventually we got up. I walked over to the mirror, God i was pale, i was so skinny i had lost most of my figure, and my arm . Maxon saw the disappointment in my eyes and walked over to me. "Darling, you look gorgeous," placing his hands on my hip. "You and i both know that's now true," i whined with my eyes watering up. "Would i lie to you?" he asked running a hand down my uninjured arm, my mind was a blur when he did that, and i blurted out "no." "There, now you see, you are the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." he paused kissing my neck, then quietly whispered in my ear, "would you like to get some food?" i nodded, and started to get dressed.

* * *

The rebels that were captured are in interrogation. They are very stubborn to get information out of, especially their leader. Well, he isn't the true 'Leader' of the rebels but he was a commander over a Northern province of rebels. He knew information, and we needed it desperately. '

Walking down the hallway Maxon and i passed a rebel, heavily guarded. He was one of the ones who tied my hands. The looked at me, straight in the eyes and gave me a slight smirk. Why did he do that? I didn't like it. They lost the battle, something didn't feel right.

Maxon must have noticed my confusion and asked, "What's wrong darling?" I shook my head, i wasn't ready to be put on some medications for my actions towards a smile. If he knew something so simple bothered me, he would tell the doctors and i would go back to being drugged under the impression of PTSD or something of the sort, and i was not ready for that. So i just said it was nothing and focused on getting some food.

* * *

The table was covered in all sorts of decadent items. I filled my plate with fruit, meat was not very appealing to me. The fruit was fresh, and topped with a bit of sugar and lemon juice for a sweet, tangy taste. The pastries were filled with all sorts of jams and were still hot from the oven, the OJ was just squeezed, making my meal taste like a rainbow in my mouth. Maxon sensed my enjoyment and smiled.

The Celeste and Elise were just arriving when we finished our food. I excused myself, and although i did not know it i was followed by Maxon.

I walked out to the gardens, leaned on a tree, closed my eyes, and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. It filled my lungs, rejuvenating me. I felt life and energy come back to me. I was so embedded in the air, i didn't realized i had company, "Wow," he breathed, "I thought i'd never see you back to your old self." I looked up, it was Maxon, " Well the Angeles does something to you." i laughed.

He wrapped his arms around me, and was leaning in for a kiss when he stopped, looking directly behind me. I turned and could not believe my eyes. It was all i could do not to scream.

It was Kriss, she was in a mans arms, passionately embracing each other. What i could not wrap my mind around is who she was with. I felt my head start to spin, and if Maxon were not there i might have fainted.


	9. A Mystery

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! you guys are so sweet! enjoy!**

* * *

"KRISS?!" he yelled. "ASPEN?!" I yelled. They were stark still in shock and their eyes were filled with fear. I turned to him and asked the same question as Maxon, "HOW COULD YOU?!" Maxon seemed calmer than me though. I guess i should have been too, since i am over him, but it still made me mad. "I though you hated the selection and anyone or anything that was involved with it? You were infuriated with me still staying in it, and now find you with one of the selected?!" he looked at me and was going to respond but Maxon beat him to it, "Kriss, i don't know what to say or do." he looked at her, "actually i do." Then she started to cry and plea, "Oh Maxon, please, please don't kill us, i was going to drop out but i didn't want to leave Aspen." when she said his name like that i cringed, we might not be together but i was still possessive of him. He was mine first. "Of course i'm not going to kill you!" he seemed a bit angry but contained it, "You two are lucky we caught you instead of the press. If they had and leaked it, well.." we all knew what he meant. He may not be able to save them like Marlee and they would most likely have to be killed. "Kriss pack your things, you too Officer Ledger. Kriss you are returning home, but i am sending officer Ledger and a few others to protect you and your family." Then he grabbed me and we walked inside.

Kriss and Aspen hugged each other and ran in through a side entrance.

* * *

Once we were in the place Maxon picked me up and carried me to some room. I had never been in here before.

He just shut the door and stared deeply into my eyes. I was going to speak about Kriss and Aspen, but he stopped me.

He attacked my lips with his. He pushed me against the door. His hands in my hair, and mine around his neck. He kissed my jaw and reached my ear. I breathed into his neck while he whispered to me, "I want you, only you. I will never marry Elise or Celeste." his breath trailed down my neck tingling down my back, "As much as i would like to do this all day, i have to explain to my father about Kriss." He kissed me several more times, then we stopped.

He escorted me to my room. When reached my room door, i leaned on it and i pulled his neck down. I whispered in his ear, "I want you too, and we are going to continue this later." He looked at me and seductively smiled, then kissed me.

He left and i entered my room. I got dressed in a simple day dress, and took off my shoes. Taking down my hair i was how the color returned to my cheeks. Maxon worked wonders on me, not even Aspen ever made me feel the way he did. I was so happy. I decided to play my violin. I played a minuet, then moved to my piano. I played simple tune and sang along. After that i decided to play a song i brought from home that i kept in my piano bench.

I lifted up the seat and i was paranoid. It was messed up. I always kept things organized, then i got up and looked in my other secret spots. They had been tampered with as well. I felt adrenaline pumping in me, i rang for my maids. That old feeling of being captured, attacked or killed came back. I felt like i was going to faint. I sat on my bed, then i got up again. I stared checking for anything to be missing. I didn't seem to be missing anything but i could be overlooking it. I didn't know what to do, my brain was spinning. I started to get dizzy, but I had to remain calm. I waited for my maids, i was not leaving my room without someone with me. Once i explained what had happened they comforted me, and i just stared into space thinking the same thought over and over.

Who the heck was in my room and what were they looking for?!


	10. A Kick

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPLOADING IN TWO DAYSS! things have been crazy here with snow days, pubic school was off for a whole week! ANYWAYS ! you guys are the best, so tonight probably around 12 or 1 a.m. i will post chapter 11! THANKS ..HERE U GOOO...**

* * *

I was pacing around my room, extra guard were out front, but i was still paranoid. I locked my balcony door. Locked anything that could be entered though and sat on my bed. After sitting got old and my butt started to hurt i got up. I turned to my piano, maybe it could help. I started to play, but i kept missing the notes, my hands were shaking too bad. So i stood up and screamed in frustration, i must have screamed to loud, because in an instant a guard asked if i was okay, and i just waved him away. As soon as i did, i heard my balcony doors start to move, like someone was trying to get in. Then i screamed like heck, for real, and i shut down. I crumpled up into a ball in my closet, and sat there. It seemed like hours before someone entered my room.

"America darling its ok," i heard a soft voice in my ear, "nobody is going to hurt you." This brought me out of my trance. I opened my eyes, and i saw the caring face of Maxon. He looked worried. "Oh Maxon," i hugged him and started crying, "I'm so scared, i just want to go home. To my family, to May." He sucked in deep, "America, don't say that. You can't leave me, i can't live without you." his eyes started to get red. "If that's that's true why haven't you asked me to marry you yet?" i was hurt, but honestly wanted to know, "America," he stopped.

Cupped my face in his hand and kissed me ever so sweetly. I understood, but i still missed home, and my family. MY FAMILY!

"MAXON," i panicked, "If someone was in my room, looking for something and couldn't find it. Would they go after my family? Oh Maxon, they could be killed!" then i ran into his arms and started crying. "Don't worry, sweetie. I placed extra protection on them as soon as i found out." I looked up him eyes, "I'm still scared, how could they get into my room with a guard placed out front? Maxon, i don't feel safe in my own bedroom anymore." He looked down at me, and replied, "That's is exactly why i am moving you to the third floor, next to me. I could never sleep at night knowing you are in possible danger." I kissed him quickly and pulled him to the balcony.

We stood there, feeling the wind hit our faces. With his arms around my waist, everything felt right. The Angeles air felt glorious, for one moment in my crazy life, things felt normal. In the beautiful silence i could hear the rustling of the leaves on the trees. Of course this could't last long.

The sirens went off.

"Come on!" Maxon commanded, grabbing my arm. We ran towards the safe room, we were almost there. Then i felt Maxon's grip on my loosen. I turned and i was staring right into the face of a rebel. He was big, and burly. His face covered in black paint. I screamed he had Maxon and was dragging him towards a group of rebels. Maxon struggled but he was in head-lock, not much he could do. I was not letting them take him. I knew if they did he would DEFINITELY never come back alive, and if I died Maxon would go. But he was the only hope for Illea, and for the commoners to gain back their lives. So i ran after them, and cracked a vase over the man's head. It didn't phase him, he only paused for a second to smack me away, but i wasn't giving up. I bolted to get in front of them, and i pulled my leg back and let it go. I kicked him in the groin as hard as a girl can. He dropped to is knees, yelling in pain. I picked Maxon up and started heading towards the safe room. A guard came to help. We were at the door and i heard a gun go off. Then a scream. I turned around and saw blood on the ground. It took me a minute, then i realized that scream was mine, and that blood...was mine.


	11. A bullet

"AMERICA!" Maxon screamed, "Oh my God, she's shot, get over here." he motioned to a maid. "Find the first aid kit, NOW!" He turned to me, "America, honey, stay with me. You're going to be okay, its okay." she wasn't responding, that's not good. "America, my sweet, darling, beautiful America, you cannot leave me." he pleadingly whispered in my ear. Every-time he did that i shivered, i looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine, stop worrying," he laughed, "That's my girl," he was fighting the tears.

The first aid kit was handed to him and he started to work. "I'm sorry for doing this but i have to to get to the wound." he pulled me over to private corner and ripped my dress. He winched, but caught himself, knowing I would worry if i saw his expression. The bullet was lodged in my stomach. "It didn't hit any major arteries or organs, its not in too deep anyway," He knew i wan't buying it.

He whispered in my ear, "Oh America, you crazy, stupid, beautiful girl! Why did you go after me? I should be the one hurt, not my America, my one and only love."

I took his hand in mine and gently squeezed it, and he bent down to kiss me. Once he pulled back i saw tears down his face. "Maxon, darling, ill be okay."

"I know, i know," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, then he started to work again. Cleaning the blood off my stomach and trying to stop the bleeding, but he needed help.

**MAXONS POV**

I called out for help and Elise stood up and ran over, "Oh Lord America," she looked over the wound, "Maxon, let me take over. I used to help the nurses at infirmary back home. I couldn't stand to see people dying knowing i could do something about it." i nodded and inched over the America.

Elise examined the wound more clearly and calmly motioned to me. We walked away from America just enough so she would not be able to hear.

"Maxon i have to remove that bullet" I died a little, "What! Why?" she took a deep breath, "The bullet is lined with a poison. I will release the poison twenty minutes after fired, once it does the poison will slowly drip into her blood stream. After that i cannot help her without a IV to extract the poison."

I knew she was right, "What do you need?" she replied, "Cloths, water, a small bowl, and any type of alcohol, i need to sterilize my tools, plus she's going to need it. This will be lot of pain." i nodded "The water, and bowls i have. The only type of alcohol i know of is the small bottle in the kit, and for the cloths..." i took off my shirt and handed it to her. She took it and ran to America, we are running out of time.

Elise was setting out her tools, sterilizing them, while explaining the issue with America. She understood, but under that headstrong beautiful face i saw fear. Elise ripped up my shirt into pieces, and used one to stop the bleeding as much as possible.

I ran around asking each guard desperately for alcohol, but each shook their head. Then i reached officer Ledger, and he quickly handed a bottle to me. I sprinted over to America and handed Elise the bottle, "This is all i could find." she took it, "That's plenty," she looked at America and shoved the drink in her hand, "Drink it."

Reluctantly she sipped it, i looked at her, and my heart sped up. I could not lose her.

She wasn't used to alcohol, i hoped she would get drunk quickly.

Elise and I laid America flat, on a blanket, on the floor in a private, far corner. Elise whispered in my ear, "You are going to have to hold her, tight. She will struggle because of the pain, if she moves at the wrong time the bullet could go deeper, bleeding start, or worse."

I motioned to officer Ledger, "We need to hold her down, you take her legs, I have her arms."

We held America down and Elise started. Immediately screams came, It was hard to bear. I calmly whispered to her, hoping to soothe her. Wasn't working to well. Elise was reaching into the wound with a tool, i saw her grip tighten, and started to move up. America let out an ear piercing whistle and started kicking, Officer Ledger was holding her but he needed help. "Powell, Markson, over here now!"

The guards ran over, i told them to hold her legs. 'Man, America, you maybe close to death but you sure can kick', i thought.

With America almost immobilized she went in again, of course America struggled but with four strong men, she wasn't going anywhere. The tool went in and Elise's hand flexed, then slowly moved upward. The tool Elise's hand was holding held a small object in it. America was relaxing, the bullet was out. Now for the bleeding.

Blood was coming, and we needed to stop it. Elise applied pressure and it slowed but didn't stop. I applied pressure as well and the bleeding nearly stopped. While I did this Elise cleaned up. She cleaned the tools and picked up the bullet, examining it.

Her eyes got wide and dropped the bullet, and ran over to me and softly whispered. "U-h-h, Maxon, We have a problem." She held up the bullet, "Its empty, the poison in already in her."

My world went spinning and then black.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR YOU PATIENCE GUYS ! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!? **


	12. White

**Suggestions for plot twist? PM me! **

* * *

**AMERICA POV**

Bright lights, white walls, and burning eyes. That is what i woke up to, with much pain in my abdomen. Oh, that's right i was shot, then the bullet removed by Elise. I don't remember much after that, but where am i. I'm looked down, i'm wearing a cream colored dress, not a hospital gown, that's new . I don't have anything hooked up to me, no IV no doctors. I'm not dead am I? I pinched myself, OUCH! Nope definitely alive. I started to get up and my head started pounding like a hammer hitting me, still i got up. I looked around, there's a door. I opened it. I'm in the palace, but where in the palace? Why wasn't anybody here? Where's Maxon?

I turned around and saw the sign above the door, 'MORTUARY'. Oh my goodness, did i die? No, the doctors could tell if i was alive. Then why in the world was i here? This didn't make any sense!

The Mortuary is in the basement of the Infirmary. I need to get upstairs to Maxon, he would know what's going on. This is so strange, i'm alive and well, where is everybody! This cannot be good, so until i find Maxon i'm am going to hide from everyone.

The only problem is the Infirmary is covered with guards, doctors, and nurses. One of them is sure to see me. OH WAIT! The kitchen is close to the Mortuary, there is a secret passage to the princess suite from there. I'm going there.

I slipped through a hallway past a guard, and slowly approached the kitchen. Bakers, maids, chefs, DANG IT! I need to get past them. Then a thought popped into my head, Marlee!

There she was, looking so beautiful kneading bread. I let out a small whistle, with the tune of our favorite song and she turned around. She looked mortified, like i felt. She ran to me.

"America, oh my God!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to a hidden room, "You can't talk to me!"

"I know but i need to find Maxon, something weird is going on. Do you know anything about it?" she replied, "No, we are the last to hear things down here, news travels fast but not too fast."

"Marlee, how long has it been since the latest rebel attack?" i asked, "Two days." she muttered. "TWO DAYS?!" i quietly yelled, "I need to find Maxon now!"

"America, i don't know where he is but you can use the princess suite pathway." she pulled me to another room, cautiously looking for people. She shoved me into a dark place, and i was at a stairwell. "Good luck, my darling." she whispered and then she ran off. I ran up the stair well, and entered the princess suite. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. The room was different than before, the walls were green, with pictures of places and things of New Asia.

That is weird. I knocked on Maxon's door but there was no answer. So i decided to slip out and head to my room, but i forgot about the guards. So i waited in his room. I walked around looking at things, fixing his bed. Observing pictures he had taken. Many of his family and scenery of Illea, but then there were others. Filled with a red-headed woman. Oh wait, that's me!

There were pictures of me laughing, smiling, frowning, and some that i didn't even know he had taken. I was so submerged in mixed feelings, i almost didn't hear two voices coming towards the door. I bolted under the bed and listened.

"Maxon, what are you doing?" a coy girl voice chuckled, "Just trust me my dear." he said flirtatiously. They walked inside, and he shut the door. They were silent, but i knew they were kissing.

I heard gasping, and heavy breathing. Then the bed dipped, many minutes later i heard more mutterings, "Maxon," followed by another, "Elise."

Then I felt like I had died.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAAH! You hate me don't you? **


	13. Beeping

******Cute Irish Girl- Thank you for all the reviews! LOL , i love to make u guys suffer don't i? its much to fun! *High five back at ya***

**Hello darlings ... **

**I Had to let you sit in you misery for a little bit!**

**Everything will make sense i a little , but for now...**

* * *

**MAXON POV**

Kissing Elsie made my body feel good but my heart heavy. America has only been dead for two days and i am kissing another girl. I don't think she would like that very much.

Why did she have to die!? I should be the one dead, not her! She died saving me, and i sat and watched the whole thing happen. I am such an idiot, why didn't i realize she was the one? Why did i have to lose her? I loved her with everything in me, and i didn't realize it in time to tell her.

Perfect, just perfect.

Elise must have noticed my mind was wondering, "Maxon, sweetie. You ok?" she looked into my eyes. Gosh, she was sweet, and pretty. She didn't compare to my America though, "Yeah," i said, but my mind was somewhere else.

We continued kissing. My lips were acting without my brain. "Maxon, clearly you need some time," I tried to interrupt her, but she stopped me, "And i understand, completely!"

She kissed my forehead, "Goodnight dear."

She shut the door. I breathed deep, what's the matter with me.

The angel and demon on my shoulder argued.

''You are behaving like America never existed.'' the other retorted, "Yeah, but she's not coming back! Elise is sweet, pretty enough, agrees with your father, and she tried to save America."

I wasn't convinced, i feel like i am betraying her in some way.

"MAXON! Wake up! America is gone, Elsie is staring you in the face, willing and ready to marry you. Even though she knows your heart belonged to America." the other replied, "America has your heart still! You are not ready for Elise, you will just hurt her. Give it some time Maxon."

Elsie was smothering my hurt for America, and right now that feels a lot better than my broken heart that's continuously throbbing.

I sat up, and just stared at my wall.

**AMERICA POV**

I can't believe this, WHAT THE HECK IS MAXON DOING?

You know what, i'm done. My heart has been ripped in two, one to many times. I loved Maxon with all my heart, i thought he did to, then i find him doing this behind my back. Was he doing this the whole time he was with me? Was any of it even real?

The tears started coming, but i kept my breath calm. He wasn't going to find me. No. The second i get the chance i am leaving this horrid, wretched place and going as far away as possible.

I heard the door shut and a deep breath from above, now Maxon was alone. I was half tempted to confront him. I slid my body over to expose myself, but i stopped.

If this is the way Maxon wants it, that i am his plaything along with the others, then i was so wrong about him. No, i'm done here.

**MAXON POV**

God, i am so stupid, and i slammed my fist on my desk. I leaned up to look in the mirror, the man i saw was so different. His face was solemn not full of excitement, his smile gone, his eyes, missing the twinkle that was in them. Those things came with happiness, and love. The two things that were taken from my life the moment she died.

I remember that night...

We discovered the poison was in her, and then the gates came open. I grabbed her and ran with everything in me to the infirmary.

I saw a nurse and yelled, and told her what happened. She nodded, and immediately put her in an IV to remove the poison. Eventually the doctors had her plugged into to many devices. I watched her pulse on the monitor. She had passed out, but every-time i touched her her pulse went up. That made me smile.

She started to wake up, "Hey darling." i replied, "Hey beautiful." she giggled.

Then the doctor walked in. Smiled at her, then told me to get some rest, they will inform me if any change, but i told him i wasn't going anywhere. Shaking his head, he motioned to me.

I walked over, "Maxon, i don't think she is going to make it, the poison was in to deep. She is slipping in and out of a coma." once he finished that sentence i felt my heart stop, then heard beeping. I turned.

I wasn't because my pulse stopped, it was because her's had.


	14. This Is Me

**HEYYYYYYYYYY! I AM SO STINKING SORRY! School , i blame school! I hated to be away from you so much but i have stupid school! Man i hate high school! Well, anyways, i love you guys! Thnank you my dears for being patient, another chapter soon, but here you go...!**

* * *

I turned and saw her lifeless body lay on that bed. I wanted to die, now i had nothing to live for. Sure, i could kill the people that took my America away from me, but that would't bring her back to me. I ran to her and repeatedly said, "No, no, no, no, no...t-t-h-i-i-is is not happening, it's all a dream and i'm just going to wake up.

* * *

But i never woke up.

Two days and she is still gone from me. I have an gaping, empty black hole were my heart used to be. When she died, she took my heart with her to Heaven.

**AMERICA POV**

What is he doing? Hurry up so i can get out of this place. He was breathing deep and his footsteps were heavy, oh now you feel bad. After you smooched with Elise. Whatever, you can't miss me too much for you to forget me so easily.

I heard his shuffle over to the bathroom, and turn the shower on. Finally.

Now i had to figure a way out if this place. I can't go home, would need money and a plane. I have neither, but i do know of a town not to far off. It is neither for the palace or rebels. It is the only place they don't know of. Only performers know where it is.

That is where i will go. Yup, it is decided. Now Maxon, please get in the shower.

I listened, the door shut, and i rolled out. I looked around. I saw a old dirty shirt of his. I took it and put it on. I ran to his closet, and took a pair of worn sweat pants. Pulled them on and grabbed a hat. Now i look like me.

I went down the passage again. In the kitchen i saw Marlee. She gave me big eyes and tired to get to me. She mouthed, "I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU." i nodded. I started to go to her, but guards started yelling. I looked, crud, they are yelling at me. "Hey, who are you? STOP!" they panted trying to catch up with me. As soon as they started to yell i bolted.

I ran past them to my room. I locked the door. I quickly grabbed my belongings and shoved them into a bag. I ran over to my bad and ripped everything off. I was shaking, and trying to tie my sheets and pillowcases together. 'Stop it hands' i though. Finally, I hooked them around me and around the railings of my balcony.I put one leg over, then the other. I was on the palace wall, I started to grapple down, but stopped about 10 feet from the ground. It wasn't long enough. Dang it. I looked around, bushes. Oh well, here goes nothing. I shifted my weight and stared to swing side to side. When the time was right, i untied my knot and jumped.

OW!

That hurt. I looked at my arm, it was cut, and sore. I had to keep moving. I got up and ran.

The guards pursued but after a while i outran them. They went to the place, while i was out in the middle of nowhere.

I went to a tree, and felt for moss. I looked up North is that way, and i need to go East. I turned and started walking. I hiked up a hill, at the top i was in the face of the sun. It was just setting and the sunset was beautiful. Oh, i had missed this when i was in the palace. I can't think of that place now. It is best to forget it ever happened and move on.

Standing there, wind in my face, the spring sent swirling through the air, the birds and insects in the air. I opened my arms, breathed deep, and spun around. Then I thought to myself in that moment.

This is my time, this is now.

America Singer, this is me and no matter what, i will not change.


	15. Zeke

**I know it is confusing right now but it will clear up soon!**

* * *

The sun hid behind a hill and night was approaching.

I looked around for a cave, but there wasn't one. So i decided to attempt climbing a tree and sleeping up there. I walked through the forest, i started feeling a bit apprehensive, and worried. I didn't know these woods, and i didn't know what was in them, but i decided to push those thoughts away. I concentrated on finding my tree. I eventually found one.

I pulled out my sneakers that i grabbed from my room that i put in my bag. I laced them up, and started climbing.

I grabbed the first limb, and put my feet on the trunk. I put one foot past the other till i was parallel. I locked my feet on the branch and pulled myself up. That was the hardest part. I then grabbed the next and like a chin-up i made it to the next branch. After two more i was high enough, i thought, to sleep. I leaned my back to the trunk or the tree and Propped my feet up. I sat there, and started at the beautiful stars. My eyes wandered, and then i saw the twinkling of Maxon's star, and the one the would probably end up Elise's. Then my thoughts wandered as well. They went from my first meeting with Maxon, that made me smile. Then how i kicked him in the...yeah. I giggled, then out first kiss. My lips made a sigh, my heartbeat picked up, and those flutters came again. Stop it America! I yelled internally, he doesn't love you, he probably never even liked you, but somewhere in me knows he did.

* * *

Before i knew it i was waking up to the sun shining in my face.

Wow, i fell asleep quickly.

I slowly became awake and climbed down the tree. I landed on the ground with a few scrapes.

I rummaged through my bag, and took out a t-shirt and khaki shorts. I struggled to un-do my dress without my maids to help me, but finally i did. I shimmied the skirt off then stepped out of it. I pulled the shirt over my head and the shorts over my legs. I was buttoning my khaki's when i heard a voice.

"Well hello there sweetheart," I nearly jumped out of my skin, i turned around and saw a man. He young looking about my age. Tall, his dark hair was messy, a bit unruly and beautifully curly. His eyes were deep blue, like the ocean, and he smiled like he knew a secret. I was about to speak when he beat me to it, "Are you going stand there gawking all day or say hello?" he asked with a tone of amusement. I laughed, " You surprised me, that's all." i spoke with my voice a bit shaky, i didn't know what to do or say. "Yes, i suppose i did. Well to introduce myself i am Zeke." he said with a bow. I giggled, "I am America." I said with a curtsy.

I wasn't finishing my curtsy when he ran over to me and put a hand to my mouth. He was frantically looking everywhere, like we were being watched. I was about to fight when he whispered in my ear, "Those are not safe words around here Lady America. We should talk, but not in the forest. I am taking you to my house, we can talk freely there." Without hesitation he walked over to my things and picked them up.

He grabbed my hand and we quickly started jogging. I wanted to speak but now i was afraid to talk at all. Occasionally i would step on a rock or a tree root that was exposed, and his grip would tighten and help me up. My feet were sore by the time we stopped to rest, we were at a river.

"We are going to have to cross it, i assume you can swim?" i replied, "Of course."

And with that we took off out shoes and tied the laces together, throwing them around our necks. He took my hand again, gentler this time and we stepped into the water. It was cold, but felt good in the heat. "The current is not too strong, but to be safe stay close to me." he advised, pulling me closer. "Ok" I was close enough to whisper to him.

We began to swim, almost in sync. As my arms dipped in and out of the water I could feel the silky, cool water running along my fingers and arm. I hadn't been out in nature for a while. The closest i came were the gardens. I felt so amazing, so wild, so free.

Slowly we moved across the river. The water was past my waist, it is slowly decreasing. Soon we came upon the shore and pulled each other to a pile of rocks and sat, bathing in the sunlight to gain some warmth. The rays of the sunshine felt good against my skin, heating up the fibers in me. It felt wonderful, i turned my head and looked over at Zeke, he was staring at me, "What?" i asked, slightly coy. "I'll tell you later." motioning to the right.

We strolled along the shore for a while and then in the distance i saw a small house. It was adorable, it had stone walls and chimney, with a wooden door, and a couple of windows. "Oh Zeke is that where you live?" I asked with excitement and awe, he replied, "Yes me and my sister." I was a bit shocked, "You have a sister?" he laughed, "Yes, she is nineteen. You two would probably get along quite well." I smirked, "Oh really? Then i cannot wait to meet her!" With that i took his hand and started running towards the house, dragging him with me. He lost his balance and fell.

I let go and started sprinting, but he chased me. We reached the wall of the house and our sides hurt and we were doubled over trying to catch our breaths from the running and the laughing.

We stopped and headed into the house. He got us each a glass of water and i gulped it all down in a few seconds. After refreshing ourselves we sat me down at a table so we could speak.

"Now tell me. Why is my name dangerous and why did we have to come here to talk?" i asked.

He said "Well, often the forests around here are monitored by cameras and patrolled by palace guards. Over here, they aren't."

"Zeke you didn't answer my first question?" i asked razing an eyebrow.

"Well Lady America, that is because you were announced dead three days ago." he replied.

* * *

**MUHAAHAHAHAHAH I LOVE DOING THIS ! **


	16. Dye

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE! School is so CRAZZYYY! it was so bad i had my dear darling best friend write this chapter for me! I gave her plot and details, i edited it, and added things. BUT this is mostly her work! And i wouldn't change a thing! she wrote it just like i imagined it in my mind except better! Lets give a round of applause to Sliversparrow757 ! and here you are my dears!**

* * *

The entire country believed me to be dead.

My parents.

My siblings, even May.

They thought I was gone.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room seemed to drop. I began to shiver, despite the warmth of the outdoors. My chest felt like it had been crushed, like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. I heard myself gasping for air, and I realized my eyes were squeezed shut.

"Lady America. America? Are you okay?" Zeke inquired softly, sounding like he was a million miles away. His voice bellowed in my mind like it was echoing through a million empty caves with nobody to answer. I jumped, and felt the rough touch of his calloused hand on my bare arm, having forgotten he was there. I opened my eyes and he hastily drew back his hand, looking slightly flustered.

"I'm f-fine. I'm.. I'm okay," I stuttered after a silence, then sat up to look at him and cleared my throat. "I was just thinking about my family. They think they'll never see me again. And Maxon. He needs to know I'm alive." Tears filled my eyes at the thought of how Maxon, my own Maxon, must be feeling at my supposed death. _No_, I thought. _He doesn't love you anymore_, I told myself. However, the feeling remained.

"Right now, they may be safer thinking you're gone," Zeke said with just a hint of anger hiding in his expression.

"What? Why?"

"As you probably know, King Clarkson sees you as an enemy of his country. An obstacle to having willing subjects to revere and bow down to him. Apparently he feels like you are enough of a threat to kill you, or at least stage your death," Zeke explained, then paused to take a breath. "Since he is the king, he has access to a lot of things we average citizens do not. Including the special poison he used on you. It slows your heart rate down to the point it's barely perceptible, lasting for about four days. Since you woke up early I'm guessing there was no one there guarding you, that's how you got out so easily."

"Why just stage my death? Why not kill me and get it over with?" I questioned, feeling sick.

"My guess is, it was for Maxon."

"What? Why? Maxon and the entire nation think I'm dead! How could it be for Maxon?"

"I think his plan was to ship you to New Asia or some other country under a fake I.D. and give you a new appearance, so that no one would believe you if you tried to convince them you're Lady America. Then he would just leave you there, telling no one who you were or where you were, so everyone would continue to believe you to be gone. Then, if Maxon started grieving or lashing out to those around him on account of your death to the point that he is incapable of ruling when the time comes, King Clarkson could tell him the truth about your life and whereabouts to stabilize his emotions again. Of course, he'd probably tell the prince to maintain absolute secrecy about you so no one would find out."

I sat in a shocked silence for a few moments. It was hard for me to process, this scheme the King had come up with. It seemed so improbable, impossible even. Doubt began to creep into my mind.

"Hold on... How do you know any of this?" I asked distrustfully.

"He used to work as a palace guard," a female voice answered from behind me. I whipped my head around to see who it was.

A medium height girl about my age was standing in the doorway of the cottage. Her striking resemblance to Zeke made it obvious that this beautiful girl was his sister. They had the same ocean blue eyes, sneaky smile and dark hair. Hers, tied up into a wavy ponytail, reached the small of her back.

"Hey, Janae. This is America." Zeke introduced me, motioning in my direction.

"As in Lady America? I thought she was.." Janae stopped talking but i would never forget the tone in her clear, silky voice.

"It's a long story," Zeke sighed breathing heavily.

"I don't suspect this has anything to do with why you were kicked off the Kings guard, does it?" Janae said, looking at her brother scoldingly.

"Umm..."

"That's what I thought. You were nosing around when you heard about Lady America's death and got caught, didn't you?"

Zeke hung his head in defeat, glancing at me sheepishly. I giggled, despite my distrust for him. Janae just sighed, but I could detect the merriment in her eyes.

"Get over here and help me with dinner, you useless thing. We have a guest, remember?" Janae teased, pulling on Zeke's sleeve.

Despite the relaxed atmosphere, I still wondered if I should trust Zeke.

* * *

Later, Zeke, Janae and I enjoyed a late, yet surprisingly delicious dinner of waterfowl eggs and a salad topped with various fruits and nuts. It was a simple meal, but it was nice to have something light after the rich delights of the palace kitchens.

It was now completely dark outside, Zeke and Janae had gone to bed. As I laid in the bed they made for me on their single couch, I pondered my situation. I was sleeping in the house of two perfect strangers, one of which had worked for King Clarkson, the very man who tried to stage my death.

I also had a growing sense that I should visit Maxon. When I had tried to bring this idea up to Zeke earlier, he had hastily stopped me with the excuse that it would be much too dangerous. It only furthered my doubts about his motives. No, he hadn't done anything to prove he was untrustworthy, but I had only just met him this morning. What are the odds that he just stumbled upon me in the woods? How could I know he wasn't sent to tail me by the King? He could even be part of the rebel movement for all I knew. I didn't even know why he was living out here in the middle of nowhere with a sister and no parents. I wished I had Maxon to confide in.

Oh, Maxon. How I missed him, despite the way he had hurt me.

Quickly, I jumped to my feet. I could not fight this desire to see the Prince. I tread silently across the floor, making my way into a tiny bathroom. Noiselessly, I rummaged through the bathroom cabinet. I looked for something, anything that could help me disguise my appearance so I could attempt sneaking into the castle. My finger ran over something sharp. I gasped to myself, cradling my hand as I held my finger up to the moonlight. Droplets of blood lined a cut near my fingertip, but it was nothing serious. I sucked my wounded index finger, using my free hand to find what inflicted the damage. It was a pair of scissors. I bit my lip. _Well, what other options do I have? _I thought to myself. Holding up the scissors to the first section of hair, I swiftly cut it.

Down fell the first few strands of my long red hair. I eyed them as they floated to the floor. I clasped my eyes shut, just to re-open them when I made quick work of the rest of my hair. I snipped away until I was left with a medium length cut that brushed barely past my shoulders. I studied my face in the mirror. _Not different enough, _I decided. I needed something else.

After digging around the cabinet again, I stumbled upon i bottle filled with a dark liquid. I rolled it around in my hand till i saw a label 'chestnut hair dye'. I froze, staring at the bottle. Did I really want to do this? I fingered my newly shortened red locks. _For Maxon, _I thought, _I will do it for Maxon. _It was the only way I'd have a chance to see him.

I squeezed the content out and combed the dye into my shining hair, making it into a messy bun to keep the stained hair off my clothes. Then snuck quietly out of the bathroom. I would have to rinse the dye out in the river outside, running water was too noisy. Grabbing my bag, I ran out the door, reaching my hand out and gripping the knob I turned it slowly. Reversing the motion I carefully closed it as slowly as possible so it wouldn't creak. Next I trudged down to the river. I pulled out my hair tie, letting my hair fall over my head. I started to put my locks into the river when i saw the brown ripples move over my reflection. I looked into my eyes. This wasn't me, i changed myself, this wasn't America. I felt moisture on my cheek, my world was falling apart, now i have to do my best to fix it. With that I ducked my head under the icy water, and tried to rinse as much of the dye out as i could. I just finished, putting my hair into a simple ponytail. I stood up shakily. I got up to continue, slinging my pack onto my back. Before i could turn away from the river I saw a shadow in the moonlight showing on the clear water.

I felt someone grab my waist from behind and throw me to the ground, causing droplets of water from my hair to spray all over me and my attacker. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. My attacker clapped his hand over my mouth. He laughed as I made a futile attempt to bite him.

"Hush, sweetheart. We wouldn't want that boy in there to hear you, now, would we?" a raspy voice whispered in my ear.

My stomach clenched, and I felt like throwing up. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

It was one of my last rebel captors.


	17. Again

**3 here we go again, i know many of you are wondering if Maxon and America will end up together... well what do you think i should do? Wait for a few chapters to answer, u might grow attached to some you thought you wouldn't :) but im here for yall so what u want ill give, unless that means spoiling what i have planned ;) There are many more tortuous chapters to come! **

* * *

I struggled in the man arm's. His hands clenched, digging into my hips. The pain spread from my waist to my brain. My head began to throb, and i tried to scream but he gagged me. I pray he doesn't recognize me, i would be better off dead if he did. I was still fighting, aiming my feet at his shins but he was too quick. He chuckled and threw me over his shoulder. I was being carried away, but i punched his back, head, and kicked him from the front. He didn't waver, and i knew i was trapped.

**ZEKE POV**

After dinner Janae and America went to bed, but i couldn't sleep. I had to much on my mind, with just being fired, the money income was slow. Now, the very reason i was fired is in my living room, sleeping. Quite beautifully, i might add. Stop it Zeke! I snapped out of it, she loved Maxon, he loved her, and who am i to like a girl like her?

I pushed those thoughts away, pondering on the more realistic things. The money i can deal with, but America i can't. This girl is lost, in so many ways, and she has every right to be. She was just shot, and _killed_ leaving Illea and her family to believe she doesn't exist. On top of that, the man she loves, will marry another girl right before her eyes.

I didn't want to mention it to her earlier, but the prince will announce the engagement to Lady Elise a month from now. The wedding date is unknown but is said to be sometime next year.

I should have told her, but i didn't want to upset her more than she already was. I'm sure she needs her space right now. I certainly do not want to make her frightened or distrust me. I just want to keep her safe. I have felt the kings wrath more than once, and i don't intend to let him do it to her. Well, at least do no more than he has.

My mind wandered through all these things but the one fracture in the kings plan stuck in my mind. Why was she able to escape? I know the king. If he went through all the trouble to fake her death, there was a very good reason. And for that reason he would keep her protected, at all times. Yet, she managed to sneak out.

I tried dissecting his plan in my mind. It all fit together so perfectly, and the perfectness gave her a way to escape. No. That's not how Clarkson works.

Perhaps it was an accident. I will assume that. So, he didn't want her to escape, then what is his next move?

America.

He has to find her before somebody recognizes her. Immediately i sat up, hopped off my bed and went to find her. I had to keep her safe.

I ran through the door, and came to a sight I was not prepared for.

She was gone.

I ran to the bathroom, she wasn't there either. I spun myself around on my heel, and as I did i saw the front door ajar. Only a little, but i knew what had happened. I bolted towards it, and ripped it open, but not before i heard a scream. Then to see the sight which i had been dreading.

America, gagged, and being carried away. But not by a palace guard, but a rebel.

* * *

**AMERICA POV**

I was still being carried my the pitiful excuse for a man ever. Being hoisted over his shoulder for so long caused my head to get light. After my attempts to squirm out from his grasp i gave up, and my limbs grew sore. I didn't accomplish much except making the man angry.

We have been moving for about 10 minutes.10 more minutes late he puts me down. I try to escape but, of course, he stops me. Then gives me a shove to the ground for good measure.

Ouch. That hurt. I thought while I gently rubbed my butt with my hazel stained hand.

"Would you calm yourself down woman? I don't want to hurt you, but struggling will do you no favors." he scoffed.

"What do you want with me. Can't you just let me go?" i asked, and bit to pleadingly.

"No, you see we rebels like to have a bit of fun now and then." he whispered, running a thumb across my chin.

I cringed at his touch, and couldn't take it anymore. I hated these rebels, i wanted them gone. Out of my life and out of everyone else's.

I pushed out the loudest high-pitched scream i could produce and held it for as long as possible. My voice rang I my ears and throughout the forest.

I kept on until the man knocked me on the head. Then i stopped. He slammed me against the tree, and I knew what was coming. Still i fought him.

Right before the man overpowered me i saw a figure stand behind him. I one swift movement i saw the man do something my captor.

The rebel dropped, releasing me.

I fell to the ground, and before i knew it i was being picked up off the ground. I was in the arms of another man. I sniffed his shirt. Zeke. I felt safe now, i whispered, "Thank you." softly. He didn't respond verbally, but i felt his grip tighten.

I leaned my head on is chest and peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

**DO YOU LIKE IT ?**


	18. Evil

**OK A COUPLE OF THINGS TO ADDRESS- **

**1. You hate it so much i am going to ruin the suspense... OF COURSE SHE ENDS OF WITH MAXON!**

**2. Zeke- please don't hate him, he's just a nice guy to replace Aspen in the love triangle; his sister gives him the 'family man' feel.**

**3. This is MY story, thus is will do things different than i know Keira Cass would! **

**4. Please wait a few chapters before casting judgment on my add-ins, these are things i am trying out, so i can see what they will add to the story. If you don't like i will drop it. But give it a little before u hate it! :) **

**5. To 'unreal' or 'Unrealistic' OF COURSE IT IS! THE WHOLE THING IS MADE UP! I may have sounded a but far-fetched/cheezy but hey, that's the beauty of writing, you can make it anything you want, and there are no consequences :) **

**THERE... Now, this chapter is in Maxon's point of view the morning America meets Zeke.**

* * *

I woke up, sweating, breathing heavy, and tears rolling down my face. Again.

Ever since she left me I have been getting these dreams. It is the same, always, except one small detail changes each time.

A girl, with a striking resemblance to America, is drowning. What seems to be a pool of her tears, is not, but of there people surrounding her. As she swims, and gasps for air, she is pushed down again. After many tries, she gives up hope and closes her eyes, sinking into the water. Then, a figure of a man, jumps in and saves her. The first time I had this dream the man wore a symbol on his forehead of a string of diamonds upon a metal band. The second, a man with two swords written on his. But the third is of a man, his symbol is a gun, and instead of saving her, he kills her.

I have written out the factor of this vision, but nothing clicks. It doesn't make sense.

* * *

After i wake up from those horrid dreams I am met with other horrid thoughts. Marriage. Not to my love, but to Elise. A woman, who will heed my word, and look pretty upon a throne.

I do not love her, I don't think i ever could. Not after America.

All those nights I spent in her room after we tugged our ears. After we shared so many intimate moments, and secrets. After her knowing me, not the Prince me, but _me. _I could never move on. But I knew i had to do the logical thing, the _princely _thing.

* * *

Once I showered and got dressed I headed down to breakfast. Justin walked in and handed me my plate of food. Delectable pancakes, topped with butter and syrup. Strawberries, dipped ever so lightly in chocolate, and bacon. The fruit and pastries were aligned on the table, and up for grabs. I devoured my food, but wasn't satisfied. I reached and grabbed a pastry, and but right into it. The flaky, crisp croissant melted in my mouth, but the taste of it stung.

Strawberry

My mind gave a flashback to my first attempt of asking a girl out. Then to our first date, and how she left me with such pain the night. My thoughts raced through my memories. Everything crystal clear. The mental images i held dear, and the ones i was so fortunate to take with my camera. My heart ached for her presence, for her touch. There was this feeling in my chest that hurt to much. I had never felt it before. It was not from hunger or injury or any other physical cause. It was because of love.

I loved America, i knew it now. After i lost her. I was so blind not to notice the very thing i wanted, i _needed, _was right in front of me.

* * *

**CLARKSON'S POV**

Stupid razor, i thought as It grazed my cheek, cutting it slightly. Blood streamed down my cheek and i stared at it in the mirror. Blood. Such an ugly thing, yet i take such pride in bringing it to many people. I laughed, i am such an evil man. I laughed more, my poor son. He believes the one he loves Is dead and gone forever, huh, such a naive boy.

I paid an assassin to shoot my poison filled bullet into her. Only i knew what kind of poison it was. Making her go into a coma, and waking up days later. I would ship her off to some strange place, and inject her with fears. Like i would kill her family, yada yada yada, so she wouldn't tell. Then my son would marry a weak woman, that i could control. Ah, i am such a bad person, but somehow i find time to sleep at night.

Well i must go check on my patient, she must be waking up now. Things might come as shock.

I walked to the Mortuary, passing his door. I heard heavy breathing.

Don't worry my son, soon it will all be over, and you. You will be helpless, heading my every word. Then I King Clarkson, will continue to rule.


	19. AUTHORS NOTE, U NEED TO READ THIS!

**Goodness gracious! Calm down people, i am just adding things in. Seriously, if you don't like it don't read! AMERICA IS NOT WITH ZEKE PEOPLE! SHE IS WITH MAXON GET THAT INTO YOUR MINDS! :) The guest who made the distasteful review, i respect your opinion, but like i said BEFORE no heavy language in the reviews please, AND READ MY NOTES! You might understand why i did the things i did! America is going to go back to Maxon, OF COURSE, but there has to be some heartbreak and struggle. If you want a happy-go-lucky story, please write one yourself, and I will gladly read it! :) Thank you for the constructive criticism! I am not good at Evil, heehee, so i just threw that in there! Thank you and next time i will try to do better! Ok let me just explain some MORE things! **

**1. Clarkson is evil right? I mean, he whips his own son, so yeah, i think he is. Thus I am gonna make him do evil things. LIKE attempt to ruin his son's happiness! **

**2. The reason America is hiding away from Clarkson & Maxon is because is Clarkson finds her BEFORE Maxon does, he WILL KILL HER or seriously injure her! Then Maxon will never know the truth. I am saving her return for one of the best parts of the story! So please don't get your panties in a wad over it! :) **

**3. Guy's ZEKE IS JUST AN ASPEN REPLACEMENT! NOTHING MORE! :) **

**There now I have said my peace. :)**


	20. Returning

I flickered my eyelids open, exposing the sunlight into my sore pupils. Everything around me was blurry, perhaps that is because I need more sleep. Yes, definitely, i need more sleep. I went to rest my head deeper into the pillow when an aroma hit me in the face.

Food.

That was all I needed to hop up off the bed and run to the kitchen. I saw Janae standing over the oven with a frying pan filled with ham, with one in the oven covered in dough for biscuits. Zeke sat at the table, with a pack around his chair while he scribbled on a piece of paper.

I quietly strolled over to him and plopped down on the seat neighboring his. I looked and saw it was a map. I was curious so i asked, "What's this?"

"I am going on a brief trip." he replied very shortly. What's his deal this morning i thought. Oh well, i had my own trip.

I was returning to the palace. Not as Lady America, but as America Singer. A five, not a three. A musician, not a princess. I was going to expose the king and his plan, but at the right time, and the right place.

The king lied to Maxon, he told him I was dead. He believed him and had to move on. I get it, but I am sick and tired of the kings ways. It was time for his tyranny to end.

The king saw me as a threat, well now I am.

The last time I made a plan, Maxon ruined it. This time I am counting on him to do it again. If my entire plan goes right, I will never be the same again, but if he interferes like Maxon typically does then all will be fine.

"I'm leaving as well. AND you are not going to stop me." I said, and demanded at the same time.

He looked at me, and shook his head, "Fine America, have it your way. I tried stopping you once, and i had to save you. I will not be able to do it again."

I nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality, and I will remember you always. And i dearly hope we meet again."

With that I left the room and packed my bags. I Slipped on the pair of jeans Maxon gave me and pulled on an sweatshirt. I braided my hazel hair into a fishtail and threw on my sneakers.

I gave Janae a hug, and Zeke a firm handshake. I walked to the door, but i turned around once more before i left.

"One day, You will be free. You will not have to hide away from the palace in the forest. And If I can help it, the people of Illea will be equal." I proclaimed then ran out and down the shore.

* * *

I made my way to the river, great now I have to cross it. Well at least the sun is out and isn't cold. I turned my head from side-to-side, seeing if I was being watched. I wasn't so I took off my Jeans and sweatshirt, stuffing them in my pack.

I slid into the water holding my bag above my head and swam across. The current wasn't strong, so i made it across easily.

Once I reached the other side I put my clothes back on, and regained some warmth.

It was still early in the morning, I had plenty of time to make it to the palace. Originally i wanted to go to my secret town filled my old friends and musicians, but that was before I knew the truth.

I retraced my steps from the night of my escape. I looked for the hill i stood upon, and the tree i slept in. Obviously I couldn't find it. Out here everything looks the same. I took the wisest choice and followed the river. I tried to step on the most rocks that i could. I didn't want anyone following me.

Eventually, after about on hour of walking I saw a town. I made my way to it.

It was a small place. With very few people, but at least there is food. I stuck my hand in my pocket. 10$. Not much but it's better than nothing.

I walked through the streets, and found a fruit cart. I bought and apple, and an orange. I found a gift shop and got a bottled water. I was down to 6 dollars now. I need to save some for later, so I bit into the apple and started moving again.

Before i stepped out of the town I stopped a local and asked, "How far away is the palace? And which direction is it in?"

The young girl i asked snottily replied, "Don't you know anything? It just a mile down the road." She exclaimed pointing east.

I didn't thank her, and I moved on. I suddenly got more energy from being so close to Maxon, I ran towards it.

I came across a hill, once i climbed it I saw it.


	21. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Ok I may have gotten a bit frustrated the other day and for that I apologize! I will never stop writing because someone doesn't like my work, that's gonna happen all the time! I also would like to say i appreciate the support and all constructive criticism! I am still learning and help is appreciated! :) I wasn't able to update because of school! I apologize! Now I am going to your advice, take a deep breath and keep writing! i want to apologize again for talking so long like i said its school... i should post before the weekend! thank you for the support, again ! :)**


	22. Knowledge

**Oh my goodness you guys are the best! thank you! I am so awful to wait this long to update! Please forgive me! Here goes...**

* * *

The palace.

It looks like heaven with sun shining on its delicate windows, the gardeners gently trimming the flowers and the maids occasionally popping their heads by the gates.

I felt a glimpse of hope staring into that paradise I once thought was a prison. Now it is the starting line of a revolution.

This is my plan:

If i am able to expose the king's actions towards me, the people of Illea will revolt, causing Clarkson to step down, allowing Maxon the throne. And i know just the time and place when to do it.

**MAXON POV **(same time as America finds the palace)

I hear a knock on my door, "Come in," i moan. I decided to take my food in my room today. I didn't feel like seeing my father this morning. Last night he gave me the suggestion, more like a command, that I announce the engagement in three days, this Friday. It was just to much to handle. Can't he see what I'm dealing with? Anger, pain, and tears came streaming through me. America just died, he knows i loved her, but he is making me _love_ Elise, and propose to her. I complied with it, but this, It's too soon. The people, America's family, everyone, will think I had no feelings for her, or that I didn't care about her. Which is the complete opposite. I would have gotten on one knee at any moment if my father wasn't leaning over my shoulder with a whip.

My pulse increased.

I needed air.

My maid's, who were previously America's, came into to give me a tray of food. They set it on my desk and left without saying a word.

I got up from my chair, and walked to my balcony. Opening the doors allowing the sweet summer breeze to emerge from the outdoors and into my room. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the breath of the clouds combined with the scents of flowers, wanting to feel like i was far, far away from here.

My enjoyment didn't last long. The sirens went blazing. Irritated, I turned and sprinted to the safe room.

**AMERICA'S POV**

I was so fixated on the palace, i didn't even notice the swarms of people rushing at it, some already inside.

I was frantic, i was too close. If they saw me...no i wasn't letting that happen. I found a bush and dove into it, covering myself, and making me invisible to them. The fun part was, i had clear vision of them.

Bored I watched their movements. This attack consisted of what looked like about 80-100 rebels. Large firepower, so i assume northern. They started from the west side and the north. Flanking off in 3 directions. Splitting the group into 3 should have weakened them, or not. When the two groups on the west and north sides shot at the windows, the men at from the third group rushed to the southern end, crouching down and waiting. Different tactics i thought, but still observing I noticed something mystifying, and clever. They rebels attacked from the sides opposite the gardens. Why? Because the gardens have the biggest gate and quickest and easiest passage to the main floor. Where all the guards are, defending the safe rooms, allowing the royal family to get there. Once the palace realizes where they are they will try to out-smart them and ambush them from behind. Opening the gate to the gardens, when really they themselves are walking into an ambush.

And that is exactly what happened. We opened that gates, cautiously looking around, then charged through them, only to be struck down by the hiding rebels in minutes. Then the rebels moved into the palace.

So that's how they did it. They are cunning.

* * *

I drifted off during the attack but awoke to nightfall. I didn't feel like moving, i was warm in my little bush, plus i had nowhere to go. I will go see Marlee in the morning, but now a new addition had been made to my plan.

Of course, inspired by the rebels.

They have given me an asset, knowledge.

And i will use this knowledge to give up me the upper hand.


	23. Getting a Job

The rebels were eventually conquered by the guards, but not without great damage. With all the damage done, I decided to wait a day to see Marlee. Moving from my original spot, I found a place to sleep in, an arrangement of bushes and trees next to the palace, camouflaging me from the outside. I pushed the pointy branches away, crouching as i stepped, careful, not to fall. I mustered my way through the thick woods, eventually i came upon a campsite. I flattened out a patch of tall grass and surrounded myself in the leaves for a blanket, and used my pack for a pillow. I felt cold, damp, and weak, but in all this weakness felt more strength.I set my head down to sleep.

Daylight arrived all to quickly. I felt like I had just laid down. The sun burned my eyelids, i blocked the light with my arm and moaned out of discomfort. I lifted my back from the ground supporting my limp body with my hands. I just sat there, taking my time, but eventually my senses kicked in and I stood. I picked up my pack, fixed my hair, to the best of my ability without a mirror, fluffed my dress, pinched my cheeks and walked towards the back entrance of the palace.

I reached the rod iron gate surrounding the palace, and placed a finger on the button. I heard a voice, "Identify yourself." i responded, "Shea Carter, maid, here to apply for a job." I waited but no response.

Then I heard a buzz and creaking, the gates swung open. Walking inside i felt a familiar pain, but pushed it aside.

Finding Maxon is for later.

I was approached a guard, and checked for weapons and escorted me to Silvia's office.

I knocked on the door, and a faint voice said, "Come in."

I walked through the door, to be met by another familiar pain. She looked up at me, tilting her head down to see through the top of her glasses.

"Who are you?" she asked, quite shortly, continuing to write whatever she was writing before I walked in.

"My name is Shea, I am here to apply for a job, maid preferably. I am a three, plenty of experience, and know the palace's head baker if you need a reference."

Her pen stopped moving, "Really? Ok then," she turned and spoke into a machine, asking for Marlee under her new name.

I stood there for a few moments waiting for Marlee, praying, and hoping she would recognize me.

She walked in the door, and meekly asked, "Why am I here?" Silva retorted, "Do you know this girl? She claims she knows you, and is asking for a job." Marlee looked at her, then to me. "I don't recognize her, perhaps if she reminded me where we met i could."

Before Silvia could respond i spoke, "We met on a plane...with a few other girls...we stayed in the same place for a couple months... but you had to leave because of your husband." i stopped and took a deep breath.

Oh please darling Marlee, please get the riddle. "Now i remember, oh darling you've changed so much, and cut your hair i didn't recognize you. Yes, i know her and she is qualified for any job you have." she ended, looking at me with a devious smile, then ran to hug me.

She knew.

She broke the embrace but gave me hand a quick squeeze.

"Well if you know her i suppose it's alright since we are shorthanded, due to the attacks. You will train with Justin, and serve meals to the guests and royal family. Between meals you will clean the second floor, where the guest rooms are, and other unused rooms. Once you have shown your work, and worth you may be trusted a more suitable position. Justin is on the 3rd floor now serving the prince, I will have a guard escort you to him, give him this," she handed me a letter, "That is all." She waved us away.

I stepped outside the door and looked at Marlee, and winked. She ran off because a guard was near, but i knew we would speak soon.

I turned to the guard, he motioned, "Follow me." I did, and a few moments later we approached Maxon's door.

I took a deep breath and said, "Ill wait out here, if you would just give Justin this." I handed him the letter and he nodded.

He knocked on the door and entered. I stood there and expected Justin to come. Minutes later a figure came out the door.

This was the last person I expected to see.


End file.
